1. Technical Field
This document relates to devices and methods for treating penile aberrations. For example, this document relates to devices and methods for applying longitudinal and/or contralateral penile traction forces to treat anatomical aberrations related to Peyronie's disease and other conditions.
2. Background Information
Peyronie's disease is the development of fibrous scar tissue inside the penis that causes curved, painful erections. In some cases, Peyronie's disease causes a significant bend or pain. This can prevent a man from having sex or might make it difficult to get or maintain an erection (erectile dysfunction or ED). For many men, Peyronie's disease also causes stress and anxiety. In a small percentage of men, Peyronie's disease goes away on its own. But in most cases, it will remain stable or worsen. Treatment might be needed if the curvature is severe enough that it prevents successful sexual intercourse.
Peyronie's disease signs and symptoms might appear suddenly or develop gradually. The most common signs and symptoms of Peyronie's disease include: scar tissue that can be felt under the skin of the penis as flat lumps or a band of hard tissue, a significant bend to the penis, a narrowing or an hourglass appearance, problems attaining or maintaining an erection, shortening of the penis, and pain, with or without an erection.